


Morning Workout

by redluna



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 01:38:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redluna/pseuds/redluna
Summary: In which Cullen sees through Dorian's bluff in the best possible way.





	Morning Workout

**Author's Note:**

> [Because lewdbioware's tumblr continues to be inspiring.](https://lewdbioware.tumblr.com/post/165115056466/un-ragazzo-timido)

Dorian would never be one for mornings. It would be easy to lay the blame on his pampered upbringing, but, if anyone were to be honest, there was far more fun to be had at night.

The real issue lay in explaining that to his lover. Something that made the already put out expression on Cullen's face all the more difficult to bear.

"What is it?" Dorian was still stuck on the end of the bed, doing up the laces of his sneakers. "You've been talking this up for the better part of the week. No reason to stop now."

"Might be." Cullen pushed off from the wall, brow knotted together. "With you already looking so dead on your feet."

"Such flattery," Dorian snorted.

"That's not what I..." Cullen sighed, shaking his head. "You do know it's alright to forgo the run, right?" There were a few rapid blinks when Dorian's head snapped up, followed by a terribly blank, "Ah."

"Oh no, you don't," Dorian said. "I didn't put in all this effort for---"

"For something you don't even like?" There was, of all things, a hint of a smile playing at the corners of Cullen's mouth when Dorian crossed his arms over his chest. "Oh, love."

"Yes, yes." Dorian waved a hand to keep from giving into the urge to cross his arms over his chest. There was only so much one could do to shoulder the unpleasant sensation of feeling like a reprimanded child without giving into the actual look of one. "Get the patronizing over quickly if you wouldn't mind."

"Just for that," Cullen said, "I'm going to make this as slow as need be."

"That is entirely---" All it took was a quick push for Dorian to swallow down the rest of that, although how quick Cullen was to slot in between his thighs certainly helped. There wasn't much of a need to press further when fingers began to drag his shorts down---thank the Maker for loose material---but, as ever, he persisted. "This wasn't at all how I saw the morning going."

"Maybe," Cullen granted, "but it's probably a good deal more fun."

Dorian would have been far more inclined to agree if it weren't for how slow Cullen seemed to ease down his cock. Even tangling his fingers in Cullen's hair didn't have much of an affect, despite how the other man outright bucked against the bed when his curls were tugged on.

(Definitely something that would need to be filed away for later.)

He was already halfway to being lost by the time that Cullen swallowed around him, somehow managing to hum at the same damn time. There wasn't even a hint of complaint when Dorian's hips bucked up at the steady drag back. Although the groan that eased out of Cullen was surprising enough to make Dorian hesitate, watching his lover ease back to swirl his tongue around the tip of Dorian's cock.

"You're something of a marvel, you know," Dorian muttered. It was sweet in the dirtiest of ways to hear Cullen whine at that, squirming against the bed anew. At least until a yank on his hair brought him up short. "Now, now, I intend to be thoroughly spoiled before any of that."

He didn't think he was imagining the chuckle Cullen gave at that (not when he could _feel_ it) but he was hardly about to argue with the results.

Cullen hardly needed to be kept in place against each rise of Dorian's hips, barely even gagging when the end of his cock scraped against the back of his throat. Although it did cause quite a pretty affect when Cullen was able to drag back at last, voice gone horse even as he chased after the lingering bits of Dorian's cum from his swollen lips.

"I suppose I'm not actually going out today?" It was difficult to convince anyone that he was put out about it when he all but purred at being dragged up for a kiss by Dorian, though.

"Oh, I think not." Dorian pressed a smile into the curve of Cullen's throat when the man gasped at the hard, thick length of him being grabbed through his shorts. "It's your own fault for giving me quite so many ideas."


End file.
